dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|250px|G-Dragon *'Nombre artístico:' 지드래곤 / G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong *'Apodos: '''GD, Kwon Lead, Giyongchy, Ji Yong Lija, Führer. *'Profesión: Rapero, Solista, Cantante, Bailarín, DJ, MC, Actor, Modelo, Compositor, Productor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 177 cm. *'Peso: '''58 Kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: A. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Zodiaco Chino: Dragón. *'Familia: '''Padres y Hermana Mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Agencia: **'Corea:' YG Entertainment. **'Taiwan:' Warner Music Taiwan Biografía Ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños, llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo", y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años, junto con otro miembro de BIGBANG, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchas colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre Young Bae y él, habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB, en el cual serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, pero tiempo después vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast), y pensaron en unirles. El 19 de agosto de 2006 debutó junto a BIGBANG. Su nombre artístico: La G viene de Ji -su primer nombre, y su pronunciación en inglés- y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Su talento para componer, hizo de BIGBANG la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor, después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda y linda sonrisa, además de su actitud positiva y alegre. Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Live Album' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Japón 'Álbumes' Dramas *'2010:' Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea Programas de TV *Devil's runway (OnStyle, 2016, Ep. 03) *Running Man (SBS,2015, Big Bang Ep.250) *The Return of Superman (KBS2, 2015, Ep. 97-98) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (SBS, 2015, junto a Taeyang Ep. 43) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2015, junto A Tae Yang Ep. 435-442) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2013, junto A Jung Hyung Don Ep. 349-354) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, junto a Daesung & Seungri Ep. 163) *Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (SBS, 2012, Ep. 31) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, Ep. 84-85) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2011, junto A Park Myung Soo Ep. 253-256) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008, Ep. 07-08) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Look At Me, Gwisoon - Dae Sung (cameo). *'2014:' Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg) (cameo). *'2013:' Ringa Linga - Taeyang *'2013:' Gentleman - PSY (cameo). *'2013:' The Baddest Female - CL (cameo). *'2012:' I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN *'2011:' Bean Pole - Shin Won Ho *'2009:' Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (cameo). *'2004:' Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean *'2003:' HOT - 1TYM *'2002:' Get Ready - YG Family *'2001:' My age is 13' '- G-Dragon |Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02|. Colaboraciones *Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (Ft. Bruno Mars, G-D, TOP, Tyga) *Skrillex - Dirty Vibe (ft Diplo, G-Dragon, CL) *W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang ) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Stay With Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean ) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy ) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang ) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP ) *PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) *Missy Elliot- Niliria(ft G-Dragon) Conciertos/Tours *'2009 G-Dragon Concert "Shine A Light"' **05 y 06 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'2013 G-Dragon World Tour "One Of A Kind"' **30 y 31 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **06 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Yahoo! Japan Dome **20 y 21 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Seibu Dome **27, 28 y 29 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **4 y 5 Mayo - Bejing, China - Master Card Arena **9 y 10 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **17 y 18 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asian World Expo **25 y 26 Mayo - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **01 y 02 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **07 y 08 Junio - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **15 y 16 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Meis **22 Junio - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia- Stadium Nacional Bukit Jalil '' **29 y 30 Junio - Singapore - ''Singapore Indoor Stadium **31 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **01 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena Anuncios *NIKON *The North Face (junto a BIGBANG) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop *Moviles CYON LG (junto a BIGBANG y 2NE1) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'BIGBANG. **'Sub-unidad:' GD&TOP, GD X TAEYANG. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'''Religión: Cristiana. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e inglés (fluído), japonés (fluído) y chino (básico) *'Mejor Amiga: CL. *'Especialidad: '''Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'Hobbies: Dibujar, Rapear y Escuchar música. *'Color favorito: '''Negro y Rojo. *'Idolatra: Jay-Z, Beyonce, Rihanna, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso y 015B. *'''Tatuajes: Tiene un dibujo al costado de cada dedo de su mano izquierda que significan "dinero", "amor" y "Dios". Una carita feliz en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Una corona en el brazo izquierdo, que abajo dice "moderato" (moderado). Un corazón corriendo en el brazo derecho que arriba dice "Vita Dolce" (Vida dulce). Una esfera del dragón de ocho estrellas sobre el hombro izquierdo. La frase "Forever Young" (Por siempre joven" escrita en cursiva en vertical a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso). "Mind Control" (Control mental) en el lado izquierdo de su torso. Y la frase "Too fast to live, too young to die." (Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir" sobre su omóplato izquierdo). *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rápero. *G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. *Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Conto que su madre lo llevaba a clases de actuacion, y a numerosos castings, dijo que una vez en un casting le pidieron que llorara pero el les dijo que no queria hacerlo, su madre pidio disculpas y les dijo a los jueces que iba a hablar con el pequeño Jiyong, se lo llevo al baño y empezo a pelliscarlo entonces volvio al casting y el empezo a llorar inmediatamente. * Su primera novia fue una Noona (mayor que él) Su primer beso fue con ella el dijo: “Fue en frente de su casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rapido." Habiamos estado saliendo por dos meses así que pense que ya era tiempo, cuando la lleve de regreso le dije que tenia un regalo para ella y fue cuando sucedio, cuando paso los dos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos y fue muy incomodo asi que volvi a besarla. La cancion This love fue escrita para una noona de la que estaba enamorado, dijo que se habia confesado muchas veces pero ella lo rechazo en todas las oportunidades porque tenia novio, dijo que una vez le pidio su direccion, el estaba muy emocionado, fue a su casa con un ramo de flores y espero en frente de su casa dos horas, le habia dado una dirección falsa. *Tiene dos perros de raza Sharpei; un macho llamado Ga Ho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (Ga Yeon).' *Desde los 7 años de edad formó parte de la SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *En Incarnation aparecio como invitado junto a Daesung, aca los invitados cuentan sus experiencias en citas y relaciones, cuando llego su turno el dijo que el no tenia del todo claro que tipo de relacion tenia con ella al principio, asi que penso la forma para aclararlo entonces la invito a una fiesta, cuando todos le preguntaron quien era la chica con la estaba el respondia: Mi novia! dijo que se fueron de esa fiesta agarrados de la mano por primera vez. *En el mismo programa dijo que no le gusta hacerles promesas a sus novias, puesto que no sabe que va a pasar mañana. *Tambien conto una experiencia, el y su novia se habian tomado un tiempo, cuando regresaron, ella le pregunto si el habia salido con chicas en ese tiempo, a lo que el respondio: "No. No recuerdo haberlo hecho" al oir esto, ella solto un nombre de mujer, que lo hizo congelarse a respuesta de dicha reaccion ella le dijo: "No lo vuelvas a hacer", en respuesta a esto el dijo que ellos solo habian salido a comer, pero fueron captados por periodistas. *GD estuvo metido en un caso de marihuana cuando estaba en Japón, lo que le hizo bajar cuando BIGBANG estaba en proceso de lanzar su nuevo álbum Alive, a mediados de 2011. Pero todo se calmo cuando se notifico que la policia habia realizado pruebas y habia dado una dosis demasiado baja como para notificarla, por eso lo dejaron ir con un aviso. Despues del gran escandalo que escandalizo la industria y protagonizado por el, al volverse una controversia, Taeyang dijo que creia que Jiyong iba a abandonar todo, pero le agradecio por pensar en los miembros y continuar. *En Heatling Camp, el proograma donde van celebridades con escandalos fuertes y cuentan su experiencia y como hicieron para superarla, GD dijo que: solo lo probo sin saber que era realmente droga, y que el peor comentario que leyo al respecto, el que mas le dolio fue uno que decia: "Ya lo sabia". *GD cayó una vez en una pelea a puñetazos contra Taeyang en un partido de baloncesto cuando eran adolescentes, dijo que fue su primera y unica pelea, jamas pelearon por diferencias, ni por la musica que componian, ni desacuerdos. Aun que confeso que le es incomodo producir musica con el porque tienen gustos diferentes. *GD paso un momento muy vergonzoso. Fue a beber y bebió demasiado hasta que estaba borracho. Después cuando recupero los sentidos le dijeron que él estaba bailando como un loco delante de los miembros de SNSD. *Sandara Park confesó una vez que GD es su tipo ideal. Dijo que lo habia elegido porque miembros y personal de la YG habian ido a esquiar, a lo que GD viendo que sandara tenia problemas al llevar la pesada tabla la llevo por ella, cuando GD escucho esto le dijo: no salgo con colegas de la YG, es mi regla personal. *Cuando Daesung tuvo el accidente que marco su carrera, dijo que recibio una llamada de Seungri en medio de la noche diciendole que se fijara en las noticias por la computadora, el le seguia preguntando que pasaba a lo que Seungri le dijo que solo se fijara, cuando se fijo en las noticias, en una pagina principal salia una noticia con el titulo: "No la vi completa, solo lei, Daesung y muerto" yo no pude seguir leyendo, me quede congelado y mi corazon se paro, cuando recobre la conciencia, lei bien y me sentia abrumado por el accidente y la persona fallecida pero me senti tan aliviado porque Daesung estaba vivo que automaticamente llore." *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantándola todo el grupo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder unas rejas. El pequeño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La señora perdió al niño por un momento, en el cual éste cayó, y gracias a GD -que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo- pudo volver con ella. *En Strong Heart le hicieron escoger su tipo idual entre Yoona, Hyoyeon, Tiffany y Sooyoung de Girls' Generation, el escogio a Yoona, aunque Seungri dijo que tendria que hacer sido con las 9 miembros, para que saliera la correcta, Yuri. *En el mismo programa, GD cuenta que mientras promocionaban su album 'Remember', sintieron mucha presión y decidieron escaparse sin avisarle a la agencia ni a nadie. Planearon todo por días, incluso sacaron efectivo para no ser rastreados por la tarjeta de crédito, pero unos momentos antes de irse, SeungRi fue a hacer una llamada. Ya llegada la hora de la salida, recibieron una llamada de Yang Hyun Seuk, presidente de la YG, diciendoles que si tenían algun problema o querían vacaciones le dijeran, pero que no intentarán hacer algo riesgoso. Big Bang entonces pidió vacaciones y no tuvieron que recurrir al escape. Misteriosamente, dias después Yang Hyun Seuk anunció que SeungRi promocionaría su solo 'Strong Baby'. *Él no tuvo que audicionar,la YG se acercó a él. *Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado y hace el tonto. (Casi siempre molesta a SeungRi y juega con él, en "BIGBANG TV" TaeYang dijo que GD se pone de malas cuando estan Grabando una canción pero dijo "En cuanto SeungRi entra al estudio de Grabación JiYong Cambia de Humor, empieza a reir y a Jugar con SeungRi" después GD lo admitió en un Show de Radio diciendo que sin importar que se rie de todo lo que diga SeungRi). *Fue el que mas lloro cuando hyunseung fue descartado del grupo, esto se puede apreciar en "Big bang Documental" *En el programa Night after Night GD dijo que el controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del Grupo por ser su hyung, pero al que más controlaba era a SeungRi pues le preocupaba porque tenia muchos amigos y amigas, despues el MC le dijo que porque estaba descuidando los mensajes de Daesung. Confeso que era un metodo manejado por la YG que incluso a el, Se7en controlaba sus mensajes. *El al igual que los miembros de BIGBANG son muy cercanos a Wonder Girls. *Se ha reconocido su talento como un excelente compositor-productor ya que compuso muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y es sabido que él fue el productor del último álbum de BIGBANG, escribiendo grandes canciones como "Bad Boy", "Monster", "Fantastic Baby", "Somebody to love", "Blue", "Tonigth", entre otros. *Le gusta tanto la canción "The Baddest Female" de CL, que dijo que incluso quería hacerle una versión masculina y llamarla "I'm a Bad Muhseuhmae". *Recibió una nominación para los World Music Awards. Ultrapasó a 72 artístas en el round 1, en el round 3, venciendo a cantantes como K.Michelle y Daniella Bradbery. En los demás rounds, venció también a la cantante mexicana de pop, Belinda. Se posicionó entre los 3 finalistas, obteniendo la victoria, siendo nombrado el nuevo artista favorito, ganando el Best New Artist. *El New York Times publicó recientemente un artículo que detalla a G-Dragon como "El líder del estilo y la música". El artículo lo elogió como un verdadero artista con el molde de Lady Gaga, y afirmó que él sería el encargado de llevar la carga de la nueva generación de K-pop, que destinará una dirección completamente diferente de la música pop estadounidense. *Recientemente Big Bang asistió al programa Running Man donde Haha le pidió que sea el padrino de su hijo pues quiere que sea como él, que tenga una buena carrera. *Durante su aparición en el programa “Please Take Care of Your Refrigerator” los miembros de BIGBANG revelaron las debilidades de cada uno. Taeyang dijo sobre G-Dragon: “Su boca realmente es barata” lo cual es una frase en coreano que significa que no puede mantener un secreto. Él explicó lo dicho: “Si quieres que todo el mundo sepa y que algo se convierta en realmente grande, tu puedes decírselo a G-Dragon”. Taeyang dijo que la boca de G-Dragon “vale 10 centavos”. *En el vídeo de CROOKED deja ver un total de 20 tatuajes, de los cuales solo 10 están confirmados (Tres entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, uno a cada costado de su torso, uno en su omóplato izquierdo, uno en el cuello y unas cruces sobre su ombligo). También, en el dance practice de BANG BANG BANG, el levanta accidentalmente un poco su pantalón, dejando ver otro en su pierna. *Si tiene que estar un amigo cerca cuando muera, espera que sea Taeyang. *Su parte favorita de su cuerpo es la clavicula. *Es amigo de Kang In desde la infancia. *Cantó la canción de Lil ‘Bow Wow – That’s my name en la audición para YG. *La canción Lies fue originalmente una canción en solitario de GD, pero luego fue reorganizada y hecho como una canción para la banda. *Cuando se rie se tapa con la mano. *Dice que es vergonzoso. *Dijo una vez que su tipo ideal es una chica con el pelo corto. Porque con el pelo corto hacia que las chicas fueran sexy y frescas a la vez. *Si los miembros fueran mujeres escogería a Seungri para una cita. *Es muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando está en el escenario. *Siempre grita como primer ritual antes de la puesta en escena o antes de una sesión de grabación. *Una vez dijo que que si hay alguna VIP chica que le llamara la atención, va a tirar lo que sea necesario y cualquier posibilidad para hablar con ella *Como líder, es su obligación revisar cada mensaje entrante a los teléfonos celulares de los demás. También siempre revisa el correo electrónico o los comentarios de los fans de Bigbang. *Es muy perfeccionista. *Si no fuera cantante, se dedicaría a la moda. *Tiene un sharpei llamado GaHo *Le encanta dormir tanto y que es duro despertarlo. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment por 5 años. Firmo para ellos a los 5 años. *Cuando esta nervioso le gusta girar y jugar con su anillo. *Toma mucho café y bebidas energizantes. *Él y Tae Yang son amigos desde el 2000. *Seung Ri reveló que G-Dragon se cambia de ropa 5 o 6 veces al día cuando están en casa. *Tiene 2 cuartos llenos de ropa en su casa. *Es el hyung favorito de Seungri. *Gano el premio al Fotogenico del año (Fashion Photographers award). *Gano el premio al mejor vestido del 2015 (Fashionista Awards). *Fue el #1 del top 20 de idols en el Gallup Korea. *Gano el hombre del año del 2015 en los GQ Korea. *Fue el #1 de "10 Hot people of the year 2015" de la revista Grazia Korea. *Gano al "The Man Of Our Time" de Esquire Legends. *Gano el premio" Style Icon Award 2016- Male idol" *Gano el JTBC "2015 Most Memorable Guest". *Gano el "Melon Popularity Award 2015" (Septiembre 7,14 y 21). *Fue el unico coreano en aparecer en el "top 100 Innovators" en Hypebeast. *Gano el premio" Style Icon Award 2016- Male Fashionista" *Gano el premio" Style Icon Asia 2016" *Fue incluido en la lista de Forbes "30 Under 30". *EL actor Chino Wang Yun Lin, confeso ser fan de G-DRAGON,en su cuenta de Weibo, dijo " Estoy obsesionado con Kwon Ji Yong, no puedo alejarlo de mí ". *Ha sido recientemente seleccionado por un famoso sitio de portal chino como la tercera estrella más influyente (weibo) superó a estrellas populares chinas como Li Yi Feng, Yang Mi y Luhan para convertirse en el tercero en el ranking. *A alcanzado los 11 millones de seguidores en Weibo ( La red social China) *G-DRAGON es el idol masculino con mas canciones registradas con derechos de autor en KOMCA, ocupa el puesto #1 con 160 canciones registradas. *Posa con Nana Kumatsu para la revista ''Nylon Japan, Abril 2016. *Gano el " Most Influential Male Artist " en los QQ music awards 2016. *Colaboro con el DJ Baauer y la cantante M.I.A para la cancion llamada "Temple". *Se ha convertido en la imagen de Moonshot Korea junto a Sandara Park. *La modelo húngara Bárbara Palvin, mostró interés en el cantante, a lo que él se sintió halagado y dijo que era una pena que no la pueda conocer. *Besó en la mejilla a Sulli, esto fue en un programa de televisión. '''Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Webstagram *Instagram Galería GDragon.jpg Gdragon 2.jpg Gdragon 3.jpg Gdragon 4.jpg Gdragon 5.jpg Gdragon 6.jpg Gdragon 7.jpg Gdragon 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:BIGBANG - THIS LOVE M V|BIGBANG - This Love (G-Dragon Solo)]] Archivo:G-Dragon Gmarket Party! M V (Full Ver.)|G-Dragon - Gmarket Party! (Full Ver.)]] Archivo:(BIGBANG)G-Dragon - She's Gone MV|G-Dragon - She's Gone Archivo:G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER M V|G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER Archivo:G-DRAGON - BREATHE|G-DRAGON - BREATHE Archivo:G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY M V|thumb|G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY Archivo:G-DRAGON - A BOY (소년이여) M V HD|G-DRAGON - A BOY Archivo:G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND M V|G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KLíder Categoría:JRapero Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:KDebut2009